Blackjack
by Knight Beast X
Summary: Henrietta sempre teve os homens ao seus pés, será que ela consiguirá seduzir o homem mais manipulador de South Park?
1. Planos dos Góticos

– Nossa que tédio! Pensava que ir para o segundo grau seria diferente, mas vejo que me enganei – disse um gótico enquanto da uma tragada no cigarro.

– Pior que tem esses malditos vampiros estão cada vez mais numerosos – disse outro góticos.

Sim. Os góticos de South Park sempre se refugiando em locares obscuros do colégio de ensino médio que abriu alguns anos atrás em South Park (já que a cidade cresceu ao longo dos anos), de preferências lugares poucos movimentados, durante o intervalo. Mais interessante que os góticos foram os primeiros a chegarem no colégio, já que a loja de café que eles tem costume de freqüentar estava fechada. De primeira eram só quatro, passou para três (porque Firkle saiu dos góticos há um tempo) e agora atual são mais de vinte. Os três primeiros góticos ainda estão no grupo.

Michael, o gótico de cabelos crespos e o mais alto de sua época e mesmo com o passar dos anos ainda continua o mais alto entre sua turma. A única diferença visual se comparar com antes é o cavanhaque agora a sua marca personalizada.

É o ultimo ano de estudo dele. Quando sair não pretende fazer faculdade, vai continuar dirigindo a loja de tatuagens que abriu recentemente. Ao longo dos anos o gótico mais alto pegou o gosto para tatuagens como também se profissionalizou a fazer. Suas roupas escondem que ele já tem o corpo cheio delas. Alguns góticos já procuravam seu trabalho. Ele fica feliz de estar nesse mundo de tatuagens.

Pete, o gótico de cabelos com mechas escarlates. Estando agora de estatura média, um físico magro já que não investiu nos esportes com o passar dos anos, cabelos um pouco mais longos chegando até altura dos ombros. Agora tem duas mechas. Usa uma calça preta com um rasgado no joelho, uma blusa cinza de mangas longas com um pentagrama pintado de vermelho e botas pretas.

É um dos poucos góticos que mais tem contato com os 'conformistas' que os outros. Um visual sombrio e sensível já rendeu diversas admiradoras e ao mesmo tempo diversas namoradas. Engraçado que nunca namorou com uma gótica na vida, mas já pegou vampiras, emos e até lideres de torcida.

Henrietta Biggle sem foi a diva dos góticos dês quando entrou no grupo. Claro que ela era a única mulher da equipe e nos dias atuais existem mais góticas no grupo, mas a primeira gótica ainda mantém como a gótica mais bela do grupo. Estatura média (mesmo tamanho de Dylan), os segundos maiores seios grandes, quadris bem fartos, cabelos curtos rebeldes. Com uma vida que substituía os lances e guloseimas por cigarros e café a garota não teve problemas de emagrecer, claro que teve as aulas de dança que praticava na infância, mas isso é outra historia.

A roupa ainda da um ar de sensualidade, imponência e fúnebre. A saia longa preta aberta nas laterais que faz um 'V' até altura de um palmo do joelho. Meia calça estilo rede e sapatos de salto alto. Espartilho preto apertado que dar destaque aos seios e cintura que é aberto em cima para dar um discreto decote. Luvas pretas que cobrem todo o braço e deixa parte dos dedos amostra. Seu crucifixo que usava dês da infância. Realmente Henrietta tem um ar de ser "A rainha das góticas".

– Esses vampiros estão cada vez mais infestando esse colégio. Já não bastava a presença deles quando a gente está no primeiro grau agora eles aparecem em dobro no segundo grau – disse Henrietta dando um trago no cigarro. Dês de pequena ela nunca fuma o cigarro diretamente, mas sim seu suporte de cigarro de madeira preta que sempre usa.

–Nós agora somos mais numerosos, mas os vampiros são dez vezes mais numerosos – disse o gótico com franja.

– Precisamos de mais góticos – disse o líder.

– Até que é uma boa idéia, mas ajuntar novos góticos pode demorar muito.

– Simples. Faça alguém que influencia as pessoas serem góticos.

– E têm alguém que influencia tanta as pessoas aqui no colégio?

– Tem um que conheci anos atrás quando fazia terapia para controlar minha raiva. Ele é um dos mais manipuladores e influenciadores que já vi. Seu nome é Eric Cartman.

– Eric Cartman? Está falando daquele que foi espancado por uma menina anos atrás?

– Esse mesmo. Ele vai ser um perfeito gótico.

– Ótimo! Como vamos convencer ele ser um gótico?

–Isso não sei ainda.

– É necessário ter esse tal de Eric Cartman no nosso lado? – pergunta Henrietta – não seria melhor só a gente pedisse ajuda para ele

Michael e Pete se espantam pela gótica ter prestado atenção na conversa. Afinal nessa parte... administrativa do grupo Henrietta sempre fica de fora.

- Ele não é de ajudar alguém sem cobrar um alto preço. E ainda mais ele não vai muito com a cara dos góticos – respondeu o mais alto.

- Então como ele pode nos ajudar, já que ele nem vai com a cara dos góticos? – pergunta a gótica.

- Simples. A gente converte ele para nossa causa, assim fica mais fácil dele lutar conosco.

- E como fazer isso?

- Essa é a questão.

- Por que você seduz ele? – diz Pete.

- Eu? Por quê?

- Nenhuma gótica tem os mesmos... talentos do que você. Ainda mais esse é o jeito mais eficiente de trazer ele como gótico.

- Eu recuso a fazer isso. Eu não sou nenhuma puta para ficar me esfregando em alguém.

- Não queria dizer isso de você, Henrietta. Só pensei que seria interessante você tentasse seduzi-lo, afinal ele é conhecido como manipulador. Nãos seria interessante você testasse seus... talentos em alguém como ele?

A gótica pensa no assunto. Já ouviu falar desse Eric Cartman, mas nunca chegou a conversar com ele. Os dois momentos que teve oportunidade de ter contato com ele foi quando participou em uma brincadeira com os conformistas algo relacionado a uma vara (nunca entendeu direito aquela brincadeira), mas não foi contato direto. Por que não seduzir ele? Afinal gosta de fazer os homens ao seus pés.

- Eu aceito o desafio – diz a gótica.

Os dois góticos sorriem. Afinal Henrietta com o passar dos anos criou uma nova imagem para os homens. Em termos de manipulação a ex-gordinha sempre foi perita, mas na sua adolescência isso se aprimorou muito com a sedução.

Lendas como medusa, succubus, sereia, vampiras, ninfas, fadas e entre outros seres mitológicos foram todas historia que mais representa o medo de todo homem: ser controlado por uma mulher. Um laço que até os mais racionais dos homens podem cair. Até a Bíblia fala de casos semelhantes como a queda do primeiro homem através da primeira mulher, a derrota de Sansão, o pecado de Davi, a ruína de Salomão e entre muitos homens que foram considerados heróis.

Henrietta representa todas essas lendas e mitologia em carne e osso. Não há homem que escapou de suas mãos. Uma típica 'viuva negra' que já despedaçou muito corações de homens de South Park.

Pete e Michael nunca tentaram nada com a gótica porque teme serem as próximas vitimas dela. Firkle foi o único que tentou algo com ela chegando ao ponto de ir a força, mas a gótica soube muito bem como da uma lição para o gótico anão de não se meter com ela, ao ponto por vergonha e outros motivos o mais novo está com os vampiros agora. Será que o mais manipulador de South Park vai ser a próxima vitima da viúva negra gótica de South Park?

* * *

Stanley Marsh, mais conhecido como Stan, encontra-se dirigindo um modesto carro de passeio, que conseguiu financiar graças alguns bicos, indo na casa de seus amigos para buscá-los para irem para a escola já que todos estão com 16 anos (que nos E.U.A já é a idade mínima para uma pessoa dirigir). Teoricamente os quatros amigos irem com seus respectivos carros sendo sempre quem vai de carro da carona para o restante assim racha o combustível, mas Kenny não tem carro ainda (só tem carteira), se Kyle sai com seu carro ele não pega o Cartman e se o Cartman sai de carro não pega o Kyle. Por fim é Stan que toda vez da carona para os quatros amigos.

A puberdade do Stan até que foi generosa para o garoto. Com altura média, um porte físico atlético faz ser um bom partido para as garotas. Suas roupas são: uma calça jeans, botas pretas (já que no frio montanhoso é mais recomendado usar botas), uma jaqueta de couro marrom (mesma tonalidade de sua blusa de sua infância), luvas vermelhas e uma bandana azul com alguns detalhes vermelhos. Usa pinceng na língua agora já que agora é roqueiro.

Gostaria que seus amigos Kyle e Cartman não tivessem uma rivalidade entre eles já que gostaria de pegar carona em vez de da uma carona. Claro que isso é uma grande desculpa para ter a oportunidade de entrar no carro do seu amigo racista já que é uma raridade. Ford Fairlane preto com detalhes na frente de branco segunda geração (feito nos anos 57 a 59), considerado um dos carros mais cobiçados para os americanos. Um carro tão raro de encontrar que não se sabe o que Cartman fez para sua mãe comprar um desses.

Claro que Stan não sabe que há muito tempo Eric Cartman não pede mais nada para sua mãe ele mesmo compra suas coisas agora. Tempos atrás Liane tentou colocar seu filho na linha trazendo diversas 'Supernany', mas todas falharam até um adestrador de cachorro consegui colocar no eixo, mas sua mãe resolveu deixar seu filho do jeito que era. Mas os impactos disso deixou o Cartman mais independente sobre a questão financeira graças ao grande talento do garoto em gerar dinheiro com negócios temporários bem lucrativos como também informações que ele coletou das vezes que foi para o futuro.

Só que Cartman faz de tudo para esconder sua independência financeira de todos tanto que precisou fazer uma cena com sua mãe na época da moda dos 'Iphones' e enganar o sistema para que Butters ache quem era o mais pobre depois que Kenny temporariamente foi embora. Enfim sua independência financeira é tão grande que sua mãe pode viver confortavelmente nos custos do seu filho, mas ainda assim precisa manter as aparências assim Liane ainda precisa trabalhar, mas poucos repararam que a jovem mulher está trabalhando bem menos do que antes.

Stan chega ao primeiro de seus amigos, Kyle seu melhor amigo e único não-cristão do seu grupo de amigos. A fragilidade de Kyle da sua saúde influenciou na aparência dele. Tendo uma estatura baixa, um corpo magro, suas expressões mantém muitos traços de sua infância dando uma aparência mais infantil para o ruivo ao ponto de ser confundido com uma garota. Seus cabelos ficaram um pouco mais lisos com o tempo já que o mesmo passou a tratá-los melhor, agora são encaracolados chegando até a altura dos ombros. Também é muito disputado pelas garotas de sua idade, mas como é tímido demais assim ficando com poucas garotas.

Graças sua beleza única conseguiu um emprego de modelo onde conseguiu uma generosa renda. O único ponto negativo de sua aparência é de vez em quanto tem alguns problemas em homens chegar à sua pessoa ou por acidente (confundindo sua pessoa) ou intencional (confundindo com um homossexual) já que ele não tem muita massa muscular e umas feições suaves.

Ushanka verde-limão é a marca registrada que o judeu ainda está presente na sua idade, uma blusa de frio verde, calça jeans meio desbotado e botas pretas.

– Ola Stan - Kyle já sai de dentro de casa carregando alguns livros.

– Ola Kyle – o moreno repara o carro do judeu estacionado fora da garagem.

Diferente do carro do Cartman que lembra o passado o carro de Kyle é a representação do futuro. Sendo politicamente correto Kyle comprou um carro que não depende de combustível sendo um dos mais modernos já fabricados e ainda o judeu não esnoba todo mundo. Claro que seria bastante compensador ir no carro do Kyle por ser mais econômico, mas ainda o carro do Cartman é mais tentador de andar. Com certeza Stan pegou a 'Febre Fairlane'.

– Vamos buscar o Kenny? – disse Kyle indo para o banco da frente.

– Ainda não. Vou buscar o Cartman.

– Ah não. Vai buscar aquele filho da puta de novo.

Stan não deixa de rir com que Kyle fala, afinal de certa forma o Cartman é um filho de uma puta mesmo.

– Relaxa. Vai ser rápido. Logo o Kenny vai está junto. Sabe que ele conversa mais com ele.

Não demora muito para chegar à casa dos Cartmans. O rapaz já está no lado de fora já a espera de Stan. Realmente Eric não é nem a sombra que muitos imaginavam que ficaria mais velho: um adolescente muito gordo, mas custariam acreditar que o jovem alto e esbelto que está esperando Stan e Kyle é o Eric Cartman.

Incrível como o rapaz tira vantagem de todas as situações até as mais humilhantes que ele já sofreu. Como as mudanças começaram? Simples. Logo após ele ter apanhado feio pela Wendy nos eventos da conscientização do câncer de mama. Aquilo mexeu muito no ego do rapaz foi a partir daquele evento que o menino gordo passou a fazer exercícios mais focando em habilidades de luta já que não demorou muito para saber que Wendy sabia muito de defesa pessoal.

Então a idéia de superar a morena foi sua motivação para os exercícios, mas só se deu conta que estava emagrecendo que seus amigos e colegas pararam de chamá-lo de todos os adjetivos para pessoas gordas. O que fez ficar com uma personalidade mais tranqüila e até esqueceu-se de vingar na morena.

Claro que ainda possui seu sarcasmo e humor negro, mas agora não sendo zoado por causa do seu peso foi um alivio muito grande seu humor. Sem contar que já conseguiu namorar com a própria Wendy, mas isso é outra história.

Agora é o mais alto entre seus amigos e colegas (outro fato surpreendente já que quando criança apresentava um crescimento lento), uma musculatura que faz as garotas delirarem, mas não muito para se considerado 'bombado', cabelos castanhos e olhos sempre atentos ao seu redor já que ainda continua sendo um manipulador (ainda mais já que os anos de vida ele aprimorou muito mais o dom). Uma calça esportiva preta com linhas brancas no lado, uma jaqueta vermelha com linhas brancas no lado esquerdo, luvas pretas e um colar com uma cruz.

– E aí, beleza? – Cartman comenta os dois sem puxar discussão com o ruivo, uma atitude que está sendo muito comum.

Claro que Cartman não perdia antes a oportunidade de ofender o ruivo, mas como... está em uma fase onde seus hormônios falam mais alto esse foco de ofensa agora fica em segundo plano.

Não demora muito para chegar na casa do quatro amigo Kenneth McCormick, mais conhecido como Kenny. Desta vez não está morando no barraco de seus pais, mas sim em um conjunto de apartamentos que Stan morou temporariamente quando seus pais de divorciaram. Isso graças ao seu emprego fixo como shipper, mas isso é uma longa história.

Em resumo esse emprego conseguiu graças a sua puberdade que foi bastante generosa com ele. Seu físico se assemelha com o de Stan, mas aparentemente é mais... esculpido, sua pele é lisa e branca quer da uma beleza suave para o rapaz e que entra em conflito com suas feições masculinas que dão um ar de segurança ou intimidação dependendo da situação. Com essa combinação de suavidade e macheza sem contar dos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis faz o rapaz ser um bom partido.

Kenny também já teve diversos convites para ser modelo, mas ele não atua muito como seu amigo ruivo sendo que investi mais na sua carreira como shipper.

Está usando uma calça jeans meio rasgada para da uma imagem de 'badboy', botas marrons, camisa preta com a logo dos "Rolling Stones", um casaco laranja semelhante ao que usava quando era pequeno, mas mais fino que diferente do anterior que deixava os olhos a mostra apenas cobre a cabeça deixando um pouco de sombra nos olhos para da uma presença de misterioso. De longe o estilo do capuz está se assemelhando, de longe o capuz do Mysterion.

– Eae pessoal – disse Kenny cumprimenta seus amigos e senta no banco de trás onde está o Cartman.

Finalmente Stan vai para o colégio com seus amigos.

CONTINUA

Esse é a fanfic refeita da antiga "se brigar, não se agarre". Para quem não sabe o motivo de ter deletado é porque não sabia o que fazer mais com Kenny e Wendy. Daí o foco da história vai ser Henrietta e Cartman, mas vai ter o primeiro casal, mas eles vão está formados que pode facilitar.

Como podem ver as mudanças vão ser mínimas quase como se fosse uma reportagem de todos os capítulos, então não vejo necessidade de resposta a antiga fic, já que tudo que apareceu nela vai ta aqui com algumas leves modificações.

Fanfics que recomendo:

The Gothic Side: uma fic exclusiva no nyah. O foco da história são os góticos, ótimo para quem é fã do grupo;

Projeto Apocalipse: é uma fic exclusivo no anime spirit. Ela não é sobre South Park e é de minha autoria junto com outra autora. Para aqueles que procuram fics relacionado ao pós-fim do mundo, ação, sangue e mistério essa é uma fanfic perfeita.

Até a próxima.


	2. Que os jogos comecem

Estando na sala de aula os quatros já estão nos seus respectivos lugares. Todos da antiga turma da quarta série estão presentes. Todos eles tiveram suas evoluções físicas (alguns para pior e outros para melhor), mas entre todos da turma que posso citar agora é Wendy já que ela está prestes a fazer uma apresentação de um trabalho agora.

Uma garota de estatura média e com curvas bem generosas. Seus cabelos são longos e muito bem cuidados. Sua face é uma mistura que transmite carisma, segurança, ousadia e inocência. Possui uns lábios carnudos fazendo que muitos garotos se sacrifiquem para poder ter o privilegio de saboreá-los.

Suas roupas são bastante semelhantes ao que usava quando era criança: meia calça preta e transparente que realça as pernas fartas, uma saia preta colegial que é dois dedos acima dos joelhos, uma camisa social justa que destaca os seios, um colete roxo, botas de cano longo com salto e sua tradicional boina que dá um ar de uma boneca francesa que muitos homens pagariam com sua alma para brincar com ela.

– Muito bom dia a todos. Meu trabalho é sobre a desvalorização da imagem feminina – disse Wendy mostrando uns conjuntos de slides que explica tudo sobre o tema.

Como sempre todos os alunos não estão dando a mínima com a palestra, mesmo as garotas. Sabe que a garota de boina já tem esse costume de fazer palestras para conscientização dês quando era criança como, por exemplo, sobre câncer de mama nas mulheres. O que na época fez o Cartman vaiar a Wendy que justificou que a garota desse uma lição no ex-gordinho, mas o que a garota não sabe que fazer uma palestra de conscientização sobre câncer de mama para meninos entre 8 a 10 anos não foi uma atitude que deu frutos, tanto que todos nem se lembra o que Wendy falou naquela época.

Do mesmo jeito está sendo agora. As garotas estão em uma fase de se importar com a popularidade, moda, namoro e amizades que não se importam a mínima com o tema. Nem os rapazes já que acham tudo isso uma besteira. Cartman poderia tirar onda novamente, já que possui já habilidades suficientes para se defender, mas como namorou a garota um vinculo de amizade foi construído, portanto em respeito não mais se levanta para atentar a garota.

Tudo passaria batido se Wendy não tivesse falado dos malefícios da revista Playboy assim mexendo indiretamente com... maior leitor dessas revistas de South Park.

– Ei! Espera um pouco. Ta me dizendo que está culpando as revista Playboys.

– Estou.

– Isso não tem nada a ver – disse Kenny se levantando.

– Tem tudo haver. Graças à revista como elas que mulheres se submetem a serem objetos.

– Ninguém obriga as modelos a nada.

– Mas graças à atitude delas que homens pervertidos acham que nós mulheres é só um objeto sexual.

– Sabe parece que você está com inveja delas.

– Eu com inveja? Ta louco.

– Você está todo de mi mi mi com esse papo feminino – disse Kenny vaiando fazendo que algumas risadas sobre a piada.

– E você? Por que está defendendo tanto a revista Playboy? Tem medo que essa palestra acaba com o objeto que permite você se masturbar?

– Masturbar é bom de vez em quando. Você tinha que experimentar às vezes – disse Kenny deixando Wendy vermelha de vergonha.

– Isso explica porque você não usa luva, já que suas mãos são peludas suficientes que já os aquece – disse Wendy fazendo que desta vez Kenny ficar vermelho de vergonha.

– Ah sua certinha falsa.

– Seu pervertido pobre.

Se todos estava bem desentesados a momentos atrás com a briga dos dois fazem todos prestarem atenção em cada detalhe das palavras dos dois. A sala já estava ficando bastante agitada.

– Silencio a todos – disse a professora de sociologia da turma – Wendy volte para o seu lugar. Não quero ver nenhum pio da turma. O próximo vai a apresentar o trabalho é...

Wendy retorna para o seu lugar e olha mortalmente para o Kenny prometendo que isso vai ter troco. O loiro não se intimida e olha com o mesmo olhar para a garota.

Cartman suspira. Engraçado que ao fim do namoro com a feminista, três meses depois seu melhor amigo e sua ex-namorada passaram a brigar feito cão e gato. Como essa história vai terminar?

– Cara! Tu devia ter ficado calado – disse Stan.

– Por quê? – pergunta Kenny – só por causa de sua ex- namorada estava sendo uma chata que só?

– Você não a conhece como eu a conheço. Vai por mim, ela é muito vingativa.

Hora do intervalo. Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman e Butters estão na mesa comendo e aproveitando para conversar. Butters finalmente foi aceito como o quinto membro do grupo já tendo muita intimidade com todos. Stan poderia ser pegar o Butters todo dia como pega seus amigos, mas o menino loiro prefere ir de moto, sua Harley Davidson.

Sendo da mesma altura de Kyle, cabelos loiros agora longos, muitas feições ainda são mantidas em sua infância faz o loiro ser um bom partido. Na época que Cartman estava emagrecendo ele entrou na onda de exercícios onde deu um resultado um físico bem trabalhado, porem sua genética não permitiu desenvolver os músculos. Suas roupas atuais: uma calça jeans escura, tênis, camisa azul e jaqueta de coro estilo motoqueiro.

No passado foi mobilizado que os motoqueiros seriam considerados os 'viados' no dicionário inglês. Só a palavra viado ficou muito pouco tempo ser o significado de um motoqueiro já que apareceu algo muito mais chato ainda. Atualmente o sentido de viado é para definir os fanboys e trolls da internet.

– Para mim isso é só conversa – disse Kenny.

– Lembra que o bundão aqui apanhou feio por ela? – disse Kyle se referindo no Cartman.

– Vai se fuder seu judeu gay – disse o Cartman.

– Vai se fuder você seu bundão.

– To vendo que você está com areia na sua vagina de novo.

Os dois começam a discutir.

– Oh Hamburguês – disse Butters tentando acalmar os dois.

– Sabe o Kyle tem razão. Veja que Wendy fez com Cartman no passado – Stan ignora os três.

– Ela fez isso porque Eric provocou demais ela – responde o Kenny.

– Lembra da Senhorita Ellen, a antiga professora substituta nossa na terceira série?

– Como não vou lembrar dela. Nossa que teta – aponha o cotovelo na mesa e descansa sua cabeça na mão só lembrando... do passado.

– Todo mundo pensava que ela era uma terrorista, mas a Wendy organizou tudo e a mandou para o Sol.

– Acho que isso é um exagero. Ela não é tão ciumenta assim. Afinal ela já namorou o Cartman e não foi ciumenta.

– Mas isso é outra história.

– Pensando bem ela já beijou o Cartman na frente de todos quando você namorava ela – disse Kenny vaiando do amigo.

Stan engole seco.

– Nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah você foi chifrado nyah nyah nyah nyah – disse Cartman vaiando do Stan.

– Vai se foder – disse Stan para o Cartman.

– Eu revidaria essa, mas acho que você prefere foder o Kyle.

Tanto Kyle como Stan fica vermelhos de raiva. Butters começa a rir. Inicia uma discussão dos três, enquanto Butters só observa tudo e ri. Kenny não está nem aí e continua comer sua comida.

Por coincidência a mesa onde Wendy está sentada junto com suas amigas. Kenny olha para a morena e repara que a mesma está o encarando com uma raiva bem semelhante que era encarava o Cartman anos atrás daquele caso do Câncer de Mama. Apenas que tinha que admitir que seu amigo merecia uma pisa há muito tempo tem que admitir que foi própria culpa da Wendy que gerou a briga. Afinal onde já se viu apresentar câncer de mana para garotos e garotas da quarta série? E nem foi trabalho, foi própria iniciativa dela. Está certo que desta vez foi um trabalho para apresentar, mas tinha que citar justamente suas preciosas Playboys.

Percebe que a morena se levanta e sai do refeitório (a mesma acabou de comer). Quando termina de comer sua comida o loiro diz:

- Eu vou no banheiro, já volto – diz Kenny.

- Não vá se masturbar lá – diz Kyle brincando.

Kenny anda nos corredores do colégio tranquilamente até quando está passando perto da sala do selador aonde é puxado para dentro. Quando se dá conta era a Wendy que estava segurando na gola do casaco e encarando profundamente os olhos azuis do loiro.

– Quero saber por que se intrometeu na minha apresentação hoje? – pergunta com raiva

– Você falou coisas absurdas no seu trabalho. Aonde já se viu falar mal das Playboys?

– Falei a verdade sobre a situação feminina da sociedade – a morena solta Kenny.

– Que verdade? Que existem algumas mulheres que reclamam do estilo de vida de outras mulheres.

– Você está sendo um machista.

– Estou sendo realista. Ninguém pode se intrometer de como alguém leva sua vida. Por acaso reparou que pouco alguém estava se fudendo com sua apresentação?

– Eu prometo Kenneth McCormick que vou fazer sua vida ser um inferno se não me desculpar por sua insolência.

– Pode ter certeza que eu não me arrependo de nada que fiz no passado, presente e até no futuro, Wendy Testaburger.

– Vai te arrependido de ter nascido.

– Estou doido para você tentar – disse com um sorriso confiante.

Os dois se encaram por um breve tempo com ar de rivalidade. Pode ver literalmente fogo nos olhos do casal. Isso acontece por um breve tempo até quando de repente o casal se agarra e trocam um beijo voraz e sedento.

- Estava com saudades gatas – disse mantendo o rosto próximo na Wendy.

- Eu também meu loiro – a morena sorri.

- Por um momento fiquei com a impressão que você estava realmente brava comigo.

- E estou brava – se afasta um pouco – você ainda continua lendo Playboys – da um tapa com força no peito do Kenny.

- Aí! Isso machuca. Sabe que estava só mantendo as aparências. O único corpo nu que estou vendo é o seu – mal termina de falar e recebe outro tapa – ai cacete. Poxa Wendy pega leve, isso machuca.

- Não vejo você reclamando ontem de noite.

- É mais você ta batendo mais forte que o normal assim eu não agüento.

- Você é imortal, então não reclama.

- Poxa posso não morrer, mas ainda sinto dor.

- Então deixa eu compensar um pouco – Wendy puxa Kenny para da um beijo e assim o casal troca beijos.

Faz muito tempo que o casal mantém um relacionamento a escondido. Três meses depois do fim do namoro com Cartman, Wendy começou a namorar o loiro, mas para evitar que as má línguas queime a reputação da feminista, os dois mantêm o relacionamento em segredo. Pelo tempo que passou pode muito bem assumir o namoro, mas ambos decidiram a manter o relacionamento escondido, já que dar aquela impressão de proibido e como dizem 'o proibido é mais gostoso'.

* * *

Cartman estava já abrindo seu armário estava preste a colocar os livros quando um gótico qualquer chega perto dele, derruba seus livros e depois saem correndo.

– Cacete – disse Cartman ficando com raiva. Nem se da o trabalho de perseguir o gótico, afinal o rapaz promete vingança contra o ato.

De imediato se abaixa para pegar os seus livros e cadernos no chão. Por causa do 'engraçadinho' seus livros e cadernos que estavam no armário caíram também. Assim quando estava pegando seus livros nem repara que alguém se aproximou dele, se abaixou e pegou seu livro.

– Aqui – disse uma voz feminina.

Cartman olha para o livro que está estendido para sua direção. Ele ver quem está ajudando a recolher os livros quando ver uma linda gótica ajudando. Claro que sua visão foca nos os seios da garota instintivamente. Cartman fica vermelho. Tenta olhar para baixo, mas depara com a coxa da garota exposta assim ficando mais vermelho.

A gótica sorri. Seu plano está funcionando perfeitamente. O gótico que derrubou as coisas de Cartman foi mandado para ela para justamente ter essa primeira aproximação.

– Meu rosto está aqui em cima – disse a gótica.

– Ah sim... obrigado – disse pegando o livro das mãos da gótica e se levantando rápido para colocar os livros no armário.

– De nada – a gótica estende a mão para o rapaz ajudá-la levantar. Cartman pega na sua mão – após ter guardado os livros – e a puxa.

O resultado que a gótica se levanta rapidamente e com o impulso da puxada se aproxima demais do rapaz colocando sua outra mão no peitoral do rapaz.

– Obrigada – agradece a gótica sussurrando no ouvido do rapaz que deixa todo arrepiado.

– Não tem de quer.

– Espero que não julgue os góticos mal por causa de um ter derrubado seus livros. Eu garanto que o engraçadinho vai pagar pelos seus atos.

– O-obrigado.

– Até uma outra oportunidade – Henrietta beija a face do Cartman deixando a marca do seu batom preto no rosto do rapaz – a propósito eu me chamo Henrietta Biggle. Até uma outra ocasião

- Eric Cartman. Até – Eric ver a gótica se distanciando lentamente com um caminhar sensual. Ele não deixa de reparar um lindo... traseiro da gótica rebolando a cada passo, olhando de uma forma que está... hipnotizado.

Henrietta tem consciência que o rapaz está... a comendo com os olhos. Essa foi a sua intenção, mostrar sua existência para o rapaz de uma forma... sensual. Tudo foi combinado para ter esse primeiro contato, mas não tem presa. Em suas seduções nunca tem presa, afinal seu objetivo é fazê-lo ser um novo gótico e quem sabe também... brincar um pouco com sua presa.

Cartman nunca viu graça do grupo dos góticos. Praticamente é um grupo anti-social que se acha melhores do que todos e só ficam fumando e bebendo café, pelo menos no passado. Lembra que os góticos eram apenas quatros: um sarnento torto, um emo, um baixinho e uma... fofinha. Agora a fofinha cresceu... e como cresceu. Está com uma mulher tentadora.

Parar para pensar no que aconteceu está mais na cara que o gótico que derrubou o livro foi mandado pela Henrietta. Mas por que ela queria isso? Só para ter o primeiro contato?

Já ouviu falar da reputação da gótica de viúva negra, muitos homens tiveram seus corações destruídos pela gótica. Craig é um dos exemplos, foi seduzido, manipulado e depois dispensado. Hoje o anti-social é todo sentimental.

Parece que a viúva negra o escolheu como a próxima vitima. Só Eric Cartman não é qualquer um. Sabe quando se trata em manipulação ninguém o supera. Se Henrietta quer jogar, ótimo. Cartman também sabe jogar um jogo de sedução.

CONTINUA

Esse foi um capitulo fácil de terminar já que aproveitei muito do capitulo dois e capitulo um da fic "Se brigar, não se agarre" para refazer este capitulo. Bem provável que o terceiro capitulo já faça algumas mudanças maiores.

Então nesse reboot da fic Kenny e Wendy já estão namorando, futuros capítulos vou mostrar como isso aconteceu a união deles.

Eu sou um fã do personagem Cartman, já falei em algumas fics como ele é desqualificado. Mas o que vem um personagem desqualificado?

Para mim são personagens que são colocados na história ou de qualquer jeito ou inferior aos outros personagens. Ou são casos de personagens que virão vilões sem causas (muitas vezes os personagens estão vivendo a vida deles e do nada esses personagens viram a cabeça do nada e passam a conspirar contra o protagonista. Ou quando o personagem é colocado na história apenas para pagar pelos pecados. Tipo o personagem apanha sem possibilidade de revidar, tem passar por sofrimento exagerado e entre outras coisas.

No mundo das fics em South Park o personagem Eric Cartman é que mais sofre nesse lado. Não sei porque, mas as pessoas vêem um desejo forte de punir o personagem sendo que a série mesmo já faz esse trabalho. Quantas fics já vi, principalmente internacionais, aonde Cartman leva uma surra de outros personagens como Kyle, Stan, Clyde, ocs e entre outros. Quantas história que ele é só retratado como o 'gordo filho da puta'. Poxa, se não gosta do personagem e ele não vai aparecer na fic, deixa ele quieto. As vezes Cartman nem tem destaque em fics e ele é todo desmerecido na fic.

Engraçado que no mundo das fanfics dos "Os Vingadores" o vilão Loki é praticamente o centro das fanfics de lá. É muito fácil encontrar fics relacionadas a Loki. Fiquei surpreso conhecer essa popularidade do vilão de Thor.

Claro que não sou contra a personagens que se tornam vilões, afinal já usei diversas vezes isso, mas tenho preocupação de da sentido os personagens virar vilões. E também já vi muitas fics de South Park de desmerecem outros personagens, mas três personagens estão dos tops que são os mais desqualificados: Eric Cartman, Wendy e Bebe (essa duas ultimas já escuto boatos de fics yaois anti-heteros ou aquelas que já vi de ocs aonde essa duas ou uma é/são as vilã(s) da fanfic.

Até a próxima.


	3. O retorno de Mysterion

– South Park. Uma ótima cidadezinha no interior de Colorado para se morar. Um bom lugar para se viver. Longe distante da agitação da cidade grande, mas perto suficiente das cidades vizinhas maiores. Contudo essa cidade infelizmente sofre com ondas de violências. Esta cidade precisa de um anjo da noite que zere por essa cidade – disse um misterioso ser em cima de um alto prédio. Está escondido na escuridão observando a cada movimento das ruas geladas da cidade.

– Um herói que retorna nas sombras para trazer ordem no meio do caos – disse pulando de sacada em sacada até para chegar ao térreo bem perto de quatro adolescentes pichando um muro – parem – diz com uma voz bem intimidante.

– Quem é você? – disse um dos quatro adolescentes que igualmente como os outros se assustou com a misteriosa presença.

A pessoa está usando uma fantasia. Um colete fino que tem um formato de um tronco masculino um verde muito escuro sendo quase preto sendo que no meio tem um 'M' estampado. Uma camisa preta de um tecido que se assemelha a coro de mangas longas que está debaixo do colete. Um tipo de proteção que cobre todos os antebraços da mesma cor e material do colete que parece proteção de lutador. Uma calça preta justa que destaca a... masculinidade e as nadegas do rapaz sendo que a roupa do mesmo material da camisa. Um tipo de camada de tecido mais grosso que cobre todas as pernas de cor preta que parece fundir com a calça só deixando a virilha exposta. Joelheiras de verde escuro. Botas pretas. Um cinturão de utilidades. Uma capa preta que forma um capuz onde o rosto é escondido pela escuridão e com auxilio de uma mascara também preta só deixa visíveis os olhos. Do nariz para baixo do rosto. Um 'ponto de interrogação verde' pendurado uns dois dedos da borda do capuz.

– Mysterion – responde o herói.

– Esse é o antigo herói da cidade – disse outro adolescente – diz às lendas que nenhum vilão foi páreo para Mysterion. O que você quer de nós?

– Parem de pichar a parede. Isso é contra lei.

– Nós vamos parar, mas nos deixa a gente ir embora.

– Vão.

Os quatros adolescentes correm de medo largando suas latas de spray. Mysterion recolhe todas as latas e joga no lixo.

– Atos de vandalismo. Atos pequenos, mas podem levar a crimes mais graves. Esta cidade precisa mesmo de mim – disse subindo as escadas de incêndios para voltar para cima do prédio.

Assim quando chega encima do prédio ver um carro correndo em alta velocidade e um pedestre jovem atravessando a pista distraidamente. Se não interferir um atropelamento vai ser inevitável. Com habilidade de pacu consegue pular de prédio em prédio para passar a frente do prédio, alcançar o civil antes do carro e quando consegue pula em direção do civil.

A capa do herói não é para apenas da um enfeite ou ajudar esconder a identidade secreta, mas sim para planar quando se pula em altas alturas. Assim consegue planar até o civil. O salvamento foi justamente quando o automóvel em alta velocidade iria atropelar a vitima, literalmente o herói veio como uma águia para a vitima e pegou impulsionando para a calçada. Foi em questão de milímetros que se fosse a menos teria sido atropelado tanto a civil como o herói. A civil era nada mais nada menos do que Karen.

– Você está bem? – disse Mysterion de joelhos e pouco a pouco dentando a Karen.

– Estou bem.

– Ótimo! Só tenha cuidado para atravessar a pista – disse Mysterion se levanta.

– Obrigado Mysterion – a garota fica sentada.

– De nada – o herói joga uma bomba de fumaça que após a nevoa dissipar o mesmo já havia sumido.

– Que bom Mysterion voltou.

– Karen?

– Eric – disse Kenny já se levantando com a chegada do amigo do seu irmão.

– Por que está no chão?

– Quase fui atropelada.

– Quase?

– Eu ia, mas fui salva.

– Quem foi a pessoa que te salvou?

– Foi Mysterion – disse animada.

– Putz. Seu irmão retornou aquela fantasia de herói depois de tanto anos?

- Algum problema sobre isso?

- Não. Pra mim tanto faz. Só estranho que do nada ele retorna como Mysterion depois de tantos anos.

– Tanto faz? Você não importa mais que Mysterion seja mais popular que o Coon?

– Pra mim não importa mais. A cidade desprezou o Coon no passado que era um herói há muito mais tempo que Mysterion. Mesmo com o grupo Coon e Amigos ninguém se lembra do Coon. Mesmo depois das grandes façanhas de eliminar os hippies, judeus e Justin Bieber com suas legiões de fãs.

– Ainda se orgulha de tido usado Cthulhu para fazer suas vontades? – Karen se lembra do que seu irmão falou certa vez quando Coon tinha domado o monstro. Surpreende-se ao lembrar que Coon se recusou a matar o Mysterion. A amizade no final de tudo foi mais forte que o ressentimento.

– Me orgulho de pode ter o feito ele passar para o meu lado, mas mesmo assim Coon foi ignorado. Ruivos, Asiáticos, Latinos, Judeus, Pobres e entre outros grupos dependendo de onde estejam eles serão desprezados, porem existe um grupo de pessoas que não importa o local eles serão desprezados por todos: os Gordos – disse com uma voz melancólica.

Karen sente pena por seu amigo do seu irmão. Eric Cartman passou toda sua infância na obesidade e sempre sofreu nas mãos das pessoas por isso. Sempre o mais excluído e desprezado de todas as crianças. Muita gente poderia disser que também a personalidade do garoto também não era algo agradável, mas isso foi o mecanismo de defesa dele.

"_A única forma de combater o ódio é com mais ódio"._ Uma filosofia de vida que ele seguia a risca. Ele mesmo falou para todos para os Ruivos quando pensava que era um deles. Não é a toa que Cartman desenvolveu um alto grau de manipulação. Para não ser totalmente desprezado.

Qual é a sensação de todos os subjugarem por sua aparência? Qual é a sensação de gosta de alguém, mas essa pessoa sentir nojo por você só por causa do seu peso (como a Patty Nelson foi para o garoto)? Qual é a sensação de ser um herói e não ser reconhecido nem mesmo pelos policiais e seus amigos?

Lembra quando Cartman começou a emagrecer. Foi logo, após que de alguma forma o 'padrão' da sociedade retornou durante o evento que Eric e Honey Boo Boo estavam lutando em um campo de macarronada. Os objetivos de Cartman não era muito emagrecer, mas melhorar sua pericia de combate já que apanhou de Wendy e da esposa de Obama.

Essa é uma grande qualidade do racista: superação. Ele nunca foi alguém que aceitasse a situação que estava vivendo. Mesmo quando era mimado com sua mãe o garoto já buscava meios para ser independente financeiramente. Muitos projetos até absurdos o seu amigo realizou como ser um pirata, pastor de uma seita radical, cantor de Rock Gospel, herói, professor, piloto da Nascar (essa Kenny sente um grande ódio e... inveja) e muitos outros planos.

Então o garoto começou a fazer esportes, artes marciais, natação e todo tipo de exercício físico para justamente ser o melhor lutador. O mais irônico que antes disso o Cartman já apresentava habilidades de luta bem... admiráveis como ter ensinado o sumo para Craig, ter lutado com um anão que se dizia professor de caráter, já bateu no Clyde e no Bradley ao mesmo tempo, já bateu em diversos adultos com armas como cassetetes e pedaços de pau e até, de certa forma, já derrotou Kyle em uma luta (ou se pode chamar de luta, afinal foi algo muito... gay) no dia que o primeiro queria acabar com a série Family Guy.

Mas o moreno colocou na cabeça que queria ser o melhor. Levou a sério os exercícios físicos mais sério do que os lançamentos dos jogos. Quando se deu conta ele não era mais gordo. Até hoje pergunta como Eric Cartman é seu melhor amigo. Simples! Kenny e Karen são as pessoas que mais entendem o Cartman.

Ela e loiro vem de uma família totalmente desestruturada e com baixo nível financeiro. Um complexo que fez seu irmão ter um costume de esconder dentro de suas roupas como capuz. Sim o Cartman é a pessoa mais parecida com Kenny, só que em vez de se esconder por suas roupas ele se esconde no seu ódio.

Alguém que não ganha às pessoas por seu carisma, mas sim por sua manipulação. Alguém que não tem uma família completa já que é um resultado de um relacionamento extraconjugal onde a mãe do Cartman era a amante. Alguém que não teve um pai para se espelhar.

Talvez a única diferença que entre seu irmão e o moreno que um consegue facilmente com o carisma a confiança dos outros e até conseguiu conquistar alguns corações.

Sim. Os dois são amigos. Melhores amigos. "Melhores Amigos Eternos".

- Parece que seu irmão está ocupado demais hoje. Eu vou te levar para a casa. Venha.

- Obrigada Eric.

* * *

O dia seguinte Stan, Kyle, Cartman e Kenny chegam à escola juntos normalmente, enquanto Butters vai de moto (como sempre). Só que alguma coisa está... errada. Parece que todos que olham os quatros – mais precisamente toda a parte feminina – da uma risadinha. É algo que os quatros não entendem.

Algumas vezes conseguiram escutar algumas frases soltas como:

"_... eu sabia..."._

"_... estou chocada..."._

"_... que lindo..."._

"_... ele tem cara de ser mesmo..."._

"_... isso é legal!"._

"_... é nojento..."_

Os quatro amigos não conseguem decifrar que está acontecendo com a parte feminina de South Park. Quando eles se separaram de dubla (Stan e Kyle, Cartman e Kenny) percebeu que os comentários estavam focado mais na segunda dubla.

– Kenny? – disse uma voz feminina.

– Bebe? – disse Kenny virando para sua amiga e ex-namorada.

– É verdade que estão falando de você?

– O que estão falando de mim?

– Que você é gay e está ajuntando dinheiro para trocar de sexo?

– O QUE? – Kenny fica de boca bastante aberta com a pergunta.

Cartman começa a rir descontroladamente e Kenny fica vermelho de raiva.

– Quem disse isso? – disse Kenny com raiva.

– A Heidi disso isso para mim, disse que era um segredo.

Está explicado. Quando as garotas contam segredos é como se fosse dissesse para espalhar ao máximo essa informação o possível. Isso é um grande mistério para um universo masculino que nunca nenhum homem vai conseguir aprender.

– Então Kenny isso é verdade? – disse Bebe com cara de duvida.

– Vai ver isso tem um pingo de verdade – disse Cartman ainda rindo.

– Vai se foder.

– Vai tomar no cu. Aproveita logo já que todo mundo está dizendo que você gosta de tomar – Cartman continua rindo.

– Eu te arrebento a cara.

– Eu te convido a você a tentar.

– E ainda disse por aí que você está namorando com... Cartman – disse Bebe fazendo com que o moreno para de ri.

– Vai. Agora quero ver você ri agora – disse Kenny vaiando.

– Pelo menos não sou eu que to levando no rabo na imaginação das vacas.

– Eu só queria saber quem foi... Wendy – disse Kenny saindo correndo a procura da morena. Tanto Cartman como Bebe olham o loiro com total duvida.

* * *

– Ei você. Quero falar com você.

– E o que é tão importante para você interromper minha leitura?

- Vamos Wendy. Não tem ninguém aqui na biblioteca. Então não precisa atuar mais.

- Ta certo. Qual é o problema Kenny? – ela fecha o livro e olha para o namorado.

- Por que você espalhou para todo mundo que sou gay, to querendo mudar de sexo e ainda que to tendo caso com Cartman?

- Precisei manter as aparências meu amor. As pessoas desconfiariam se eu não me vingasse de você. Então precisei criar algo que realizasse a minha vingança.

- Mas isso pegou pesado.

- Você ta livre também se vingar Kenny. Precisamos manter as aparências.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. E só pra mostrar que sou boazinha mais tarde eu passo uma compensação – diz com malicia.

Kenny sorri para a namorada.

No intervalo Cartman está sozinho andando no intervalo. Kenny está junto com Butters para resolver… as questão… sobre a "vingança", Stan está ficando com uma garota por aí. Já o Kyle está ocupado… estudando.

Poderia passar com sua amiga Wendy, mas a morena está organizando um projeto social de conscientização sobre o câncer (parece que aquela briga do passado deixou sua ex-rival e ex-namorada motivada a tratar sobre a doença). Então bebe água para antes comprar alguma coisa no refeitório.

– Eu não sabia que tinha gosto homossexual. Realmente é decepcionante - disse uma voz feminina atrás do moreno.

Pelo perfume e pela tonalidade de voz sabe muito bem quem está dirigindo a palavra. Henrietta, a gótica. Aquela que deixou sem jeito. Parece que a fofoca sobre ele e Kenny chegou aos ouvidos dos góticos.

* * *

Cartman sabe muito bem quem inventou a fofoca foi Wendy. Imagina que ela só queria queimar o filme do seu amigo loiro encapuzado e que não tinha objetivo de prejudicá-lo, afinal o rapaz e Wendy já foram bem… íntimos. Porem a fofoca tente a aumentar em relação ao inicio. É bem provável que as 'vacas' que vêem ele e Kenny andando juntos devem pensar… merda por sua pessoa. Se fosse Stan, Kyle ou Butters que tivesse com a reputação de gay, com certeza sobraria para ele, afinal esse são seus colegas que sempre anda.

Agora a gótica quer tirar onda com sua cara. Precisa mostrar para ela a… sua autoridade.

– Homossexualidade? Como assim? - Cartman fingiu de desentendido.

– Ouvi disser que você namora com o loiro emo.

– Eu não namoro com ele – Cartman ri no seu intimo de Henrietta referir sobre Kenny como "loiro emo".

– Não é que estão falando sobre você e seu 'amigo' - disse Henrietta fazendo o sinal das aspas.

– Já falaram muita coisa de minha pessoa nas minhas costas, por aí.

– E o que falam?

– Falam que sou manipulador e maligno.

– E você é?

– Não - disse dando um sorriso meio… maligno - eu sou muito pior.

– Duvido muito – disse em um tom provocativo e sensual. Realmente Cartman fez uma grande força de vontade para não se... render aos enquantos da gótica.

– A propósito ainda não agradeci naquele dia que você me ajudou com os livros – disse Cartman se aproximando e dando um beijo longo na bochecha da gótica.

Isso não seria grande coisa se o rapaz não tivesse deslizando suavemente os dedos na nuca e nas costas da moça fazendo que a segunda sente uma série de... arrepios. Algo tão simples e tão... inesperado que pega a gótica de surpresa. Cartman sempre buscou aprimorar seus talentos e todas as áreas possíveis. Sedução e caricias não foram exceções.

Claro que esse interesse de desenvolver as caricias nasceu quando começou a namorar a Wendy. Os quatro anos de namoro foram bem produtivos para o rapaz. Ainda mais passou a escutar mais sua... mãe, uma mulher que tem uma vasta experiência com o sexo masculino. Ensinou algumas dicas de como agradar uma mulher. Como bom filho está usando o que aprendeu em prática. Claro que também aprendeu muito com a Wendy que é especialista de massagem... 'especial', mas isso é outra história.

Segurando a cintura e ainda com os dedos na nuca Cartman puxa a Henrietta pela cintura aproximando que seria o... primeiro beijo do casal. Essas atitudes pegam a gótica de surpresa fazendo ficar... vermelha?

Nos últimos milímetros para os lábios se tocarem Cartman vai rapidamente aos ouvidos da gótica e sussurra.

– Obrigado pela ajuda – disse sussurrando deixando Henrietta mais arrepiada. Ainda desliza os lábios no pescoço dela e sai lentamente – espero te encontrar de novo Henrietta – disse se retirando deixando a gótica... paralisada.

O que foi tudo aquilo? Por que ela está tão... envergonhada? Será que subestimou o manipulador? Mas uma pergunta melhor: por que Henrietta está tão... vermelha?

Não era para fazer que o rapaz ficar vermelho por ela?

Mas tem que encarar pelo lado bom, né? Se Cartman partiu para sedução significa que vai ser fácil o transformar em gótico, certo? Errado! Para Henrietta sucesso mesmo é fazer que o rapaz fique na palma de sua mão. Ela não é do tipo que é... dominada, mas sim a dominadora.

– Então Eric Cartman, você quer jogar? Vou mostrar que eu não sou de brincadeira – disse Henrietta para si mesma prometendo que vai fazer o rapaz ser seu... por inteiro.

CONTINUA

Esse capitulo não teve muita alteração em relação na primeira escrita. Só tive que adaptar algumas coisas para o novo roteiro.

Para aqueles que são fãs do shipper Henrietta e Cartman tenho mais outra fic chamada "Finalmente Recompensados".

Até a próxima.


	4. 3ª Lei de Newton

As ruas de South Park estão quase deserta como sempre no horário noturno. Não é muito de esperar que uma cidade do interior fique pouco movimentada durante a noite, exceto pelos bares ou centro de prostituição onde é um local que nunca descansam.

Claro que acontece um ou dois crimes, mas com o retorno do Mysterion fizeram que os criminosos tivessem receio em praticar crimes. Claro que isso se dá as lendas de um garoto herói misterioso que prestava serviços resolvendo diversos pequenos crimes, mas os boatos aumentaram tanto que praticamente Mysterion se tornou uma lenda viva.

Contraditório que outro herói fazia a mesma coisa e até inventava que combatia estupradores que na verdade eram casais que aproveitava a ausência do dia para dar uns amassos não foi lembrado. Nem mesmo quando o mesmo manipulou um deus das trevas foi suficiente para ser lembrado. Se perguntasse na época para os policias porque esse herói que apareceu primeiro era de certa forma um... incomodo iriam responder que esse tal garoto era muito chato. Só que a verdade é única: o primeiro herói não tinha um porte físico aceito para os padrões da sociedade, diferente do segundo herói que tinha.

Independente do que aconteceu um homem de terno e gravata está andando na rua tranquilamente, afinal mora em uma cidade montanhosa e os índices de violência são muito baixa. Portanto nem percebeu uma misteriosa figura aproximava de uma maneira furtiva e com rápidos movimentos furtou a carteira do homem. Da mesma forma que se aproximou se afasta entrando em um beco.

O ladrão está vestindo uma roupa militar e chapéu cinza, com o um grande bota preta em cima da calça e capa preta, dando uma impressão que é o cosplay do M. Bison do jogo Street Fighter, mas diferenciando pela cor da roupa e pela mascara que cobre os olhos. Ele abre a carteira, pega um cartão, tira um tipo de aparelho (semelhantes aquelas maquinam que passam cartões de créditos e devidos), coloca o cartão e espera um tempo.

- Dês de quando você passou a ser um simples ladrão? – diz uma voz atrás dele.

Antes de responder, verifica se o processo terminou. Assim tira o cartão do aparelho, guarda o aparelho e coloca o cartão de volta na carteira.

- Eu não sabia que você se preocupava com crimes menores, Mysterion – se vira para o herói. O ladrão sempre fica surpreso como o herói de South Park consegue aparecer tão rápido nas cenas do crimes.

- Sendo o anjo de South Park, meu objetivo é impedir todos os tipos de crimes. Você deveria saber disso General Desordem – o loiro não tem dificuldades de reconhecer o misterioso ladrão que é o braço direito do Professor Chaos.

- Você pensa pequeno Mysterion. Sabe que sempre existe uma pequena ação para um propósito maior, infelizmente você não sabe os planos do meu mestre – Desordem joga a carteira em direção do herói que pega, mas quando se deu conta o vilão já tinha ido embora.

Realmente seria muita preocupação tentar descobrir os planos do Professor Chaos e General Desordem, mas os planos dos dois sempre foram algo simples de impedir, exceto quando os dois estão sendo manipulados pelo Coon, aí isso é um grande problema. Por sorte, Eric Cartman não está atuando mais como Coon.

* * *

Wendy chega na escola e encontra algo... estranho. Para onde ela passa as pessoas estão rindo dela e meio cochichando no ouvido do outro. Claro que isso pode não ter nada em relação à garota, mas quando essa cena se repete em diversas panelinhas tem algo... errado nisso.

- Wendy – Bebe a chama – é verdade que você é a nova garota propaganda do Vagisil?

- Como? – a morena não entende nada.

- De uma olhada – Bebe mostra um banner que estava circulando muito no facebook através do seu celular. Nesse banner praticamente está à foto da Wendy fazendo um comercial do produto feminino.

- Mas que porra é essa? Quem pegou a minha foto e fez essa montagem? – disse Wendy ficando bastante zangada.

- Olha Wendy quem seria capaz de aprontar isso com você?

Wendy pensa um pouco e logo encontra a resposta.

- Aquela 'loira boqueteira' – disse já correndo para acertar as contas com certo loiro pervertido.

- Você ta atuando como Coon? – Kenny pergunta para Cartman.

- Não tenho motivo para ser Coon, tentar ser um herói é um saco – suspira.

- E ser um vilão?

- Pior ainda. Já que ficar com uma loira medita super heroína no pé.

- Ei.

- E não é verdade? Lembra quando manipulei aquele deus das trevas. Tinha que aturar você e aquele viadinho do Cereal de Frutas impedindo meus atos heróicos.

- Mas você estava matando pessoa.

- Hippies não são pessoas. Esqueceu como eles quase conquistaram a cidade?

- Você matou um bocado de garotas.

- Mas todas eram fãs de Justin Bieber, não foi grande perda.

- Você estava atacando as sinagogas.

- Só ataca, mas não matava os judeus.

- Você prendeu nossos amigos no limbo.

- Prendi, mas não matei.

- Tu atacou uma menininha que era fã do Cereal de Frutas.

- Também quem mandou gostar de um super herói bicha louca.

- Poxa Cartman, era uma criança.

- Eu também era uma criança. É um saco de eu formar o grupo "Coon e Amigos" e eu não ser lembrado por nada.

- Garanto que se voltar hoje, você seria lembrado.

- Não curto muito essa idéia de herói. Não se ganha nada ajudando alguém e o pessoal é mão de vaca para não comprar nenhum produto com imagem ou logo do herói. Já tentei vender até coisas do Mysterion e não deu certo.

- Serio mesmo? As pessoas não compraram nem camisa do Mysterion?

- Pra ver como são as coisas. Alias você deve ter gastado uma nota preta para ter sua nova roupa de herói. Não estava ajuntando para comprar um carro?

- Sim ainda estou – disse Kenny sem jeito.

- Qual modelo que você quer comprar?

- Lancer Evolution 2013.

- Que tal fazer o seguinte: eu te compro esse carro e te dou de presente adiantado.

- Você faria isso por mim – encara o amigo.

- Pra isso que somos amigos.

- Cara você é um amigão – Kenny sorri. Muita gente fala que eles não são amigos, mas eles são mais discretos do que Stan e Kyle. Eles não têm muita necessidade de ficar juntos para manterem a amizade. Claro que existiu uma época que Kenny e Cartman estavam brigados por causa de Mysterion e Coon, mas eles resolveram as diferenças.

- Só não me abrace. Isso é muito... – Cartman não termina de falar já que depara com Wendy com uma cara muito brava. Por experiência própria sabe que não é boa idéia provocar a ira da garota.

- Eu quero falar com seu amigo a sós – Wendy disse de uma forma fria.

- Se fudeu – disse Cartman saindo de fininho da... zona de guerra.

Kenny está indiferente com a reação da morena. É como se tivesse... bastante satisfeito com a reação da garota.

- O que você quer? – disse Kenny bem seguro de si.

- Que historia é essa de fazer montagem da minha pessoa e espalhar no facebook?

- Eu não sei que você está falando – fala inocentemente.

- Não veia de se passar de santo. Eu sei que foi você.

- E você tem prova?

- Bem... – Wendy se encolhe.

- Isso é feio acusar uma pessoa injustamente. Você devia ter modos.

- Isso vai ter troco.

- Duvido – Kenny se aproxima e sussurra nos ouvidos de Wendy – viu como é bom quando queimam seu filme?

- Porra Kenny. Pegou pesado desta vez. Precisou usar mesmo o facebook – diz sussurrando também.

- Você espalhou para as suas amigas, algo mais pesado do que espalhar na internet. Acho que estamos quites.

- Tem razão.

- Que tal um beijinho?

- Estamos em publico. Deixe quando a gente estiver só.

* * *

Aula de Educação Física considerada a matéria preferida de muitos excetos para nerds ou sedentários. É uma aula que separa quem é popular e quem não é. High School South Park é um colégio de maior extensão do que South Park Elementary apresentando três quadras esportivas assim permitindo que mais de uma turma usem a quadra esportiva. No caso duas turmas estavam usando ao mesmo tempo. O segundo ano e o terceiro ano. Cada ano está usando suas respectivas quadras.

A quadra do segundo ano está realizando um intensivo teste de resistência em corrida na pista de corrida continua. Está tendo uma disputa leve entre os mais atléticos, exceto por dois rivais que fazem de tudo para um superar o outro: Cartman e Craig.

Craig sempre foi um dos piores alunos, mas um excelente atleta destacando de diversas modalidades esportivas. Só que anos atrás apareceu um rival inesperado na área de esportes. Um cara que imaginaria que fosse o ultimo da fase da terra que competiria com suas habilidades atléticas: Eric Cartman.

Os dois já eram grandes rivais. Indiretamente competiam entre si para ver que mais aprontava na sala de aula. Mas quando o ex-gordinho passou a ser magro e atlético essa disputa passou a ser bem direto. Os dois sempre querem ganhar um do outro e por isso que eles exageram muito nas atividades esportivas no colégio.

Essa disputa causa uma euforia para os fãs dos dois garotos, principalmente na parte feminina. Só que não é só o segundo ano que está prestando atenção da disputa dos dois. Duas góticas do terceiro ano estão assistindo a corrida. Elas são Henrietta e Lexus.

Lexus é uma ruiva que já foi gerente do Raisins. Aproveitando sua beleza que ficou mais intensa graças a sua puberdade (sem contar em curvas tentadoras) manipulou muitos homens de diferentes idades para fazer seus caprichos. Certo dia reparou que o grupo dos góticos estava crescendo muito em South Park e por isso que entrou no grupo para poder manipular toda a área masculina por puro capricho. Porem não contava de encontrar com a 'Rainha dos Góticos' que era tão manipuladora como ela. Teve uma grande disputa entre elas, mas por fim as duas se deram bem virando ótimas amigas. Lexus não pode ser a 'Rainha dos Góticos', mas recebeu o titulo de 'Princesa dos Góticos' em virtude de sua sexualidade e manipulação, alem de ser a melhor amiga de Henrietta.

- Então como anda os planos de seduzir o grandão? – Lexus pergunta para Henrietta sobre o Eric Cartman.

- Está indo. Ele está mostrando um adversário à altura. Mas não vai tardar muito ele comer na minha mão.

- Ou você o come-lo – disse tirando uma onda maliciosa.

- Bem primeiro o trabalho e depois o prazer.

- Alias quem é aquele loirinho que anda com ele?

- Qual deles?

- Aquele motoqueiro – Lexus está se referindo a Butters.

- Eu não sei muito sobre ele. Só sei que ele foi um tipo de cafetão no colégio onde controlava garotas que se vendiam para beijar alguns derrotados.

- Uau. Nem parece. Ele tem uma cara bem inocente. Vai ser interessante perverte-lo um pouco.

- Você não perde esse habito pervertido, Le – a gótica chama por um apelido carinho sua amiga.

- Aprendi com a mestra, Etta. Olha a corrida acabou seu futuro 'namoradinho' ganhou uma corrida.

- Eu vi – a gótica repara que Cartman está indo perto de um bebedouro da quadra que por coincidência fica perto do bebedouro da quadra onde ela está – isso me deu uma idéia – disse dando um sorriso malicioso.

Lexus só ver a gótica mais... carnuda ir para o bebedouro. Claro que não deixou de apreciar o Butters a distancia. Está ansiosa para prová-lo. O que ela não lembra que já conheceu o loiro anos atrás aonde conseguiu o manipulá-lo para dar gorjetas generosas para ela. Por fim manipulou os sentimentos do loiro e nunca mais se preocupou. Leva a grande questão: será que Butters também esqueceu?

Enquanto isso Cartman e Kenny estão bebendo água no bebedouro.

- Venceu o Craig está ficando bom – disse Kenny.

- Pode até ser, mas ainda preciso melhorar – responde Cartman.

- Eu me pergunto até aonde você quer chegar. Fazendo fortuna e escondendo de todos. Tendo um excelente físico. Praticamente independente de sua mãe. Eu me pergunto aonde você quer chegar?

- É uma resposta simples: eu não quero ser limitado mais.

- Você cresceu. Não é mais aquele menino gordinho mimado.

- Você também. Não é mais aquele punheteiro pobre que só pensava nas Playboys. Mesmo não aparentando se tornou bem responsável em morar junto com sua irmã. Eu mesmo não consigo morar longe de minha mãe. Acho que sou um filhinho da mamãe – disse vaiando dele mesmo.

Kenny até que vaiaria o amigo, mas ele entende o motivo do Eric permanecer na casa da mãe. É um motivo muito simples: é o único lugar onde o rapaz ganha afeto.

A atenção dos dois é desviada pela presença da gótica que está no outro lado da grade. Kenny admira a beleza dela e percebe o olhar que ela está no seu amigo. É como se fosse uma pantera fritando sua presa. Ela não está com as suas roupas pretas e pesadas, mas está com uma roupa de educação física: short curto, camisa branca folgada.

Pareciam que o casal trocaria alguma palavra, mas em vez disso Henrietta se inclina para tomar água. Um jeito que seria normal, mas foi propositalmente sexualizado pela garota. Como a camisa é meio folgada principalmente na gola isso permitiu uma visão generosa dos seios. Sem contar que a boca está um pouco aberta com um rosto de frente dos rapazes com uma leve inclinação. Sem contar de um leve e quase irreparável de um movimento da cabeça se subida e decida. Isso está dando idéias para os rapazes bem... erradas. Nem reparam que mais dois rapazes chegaram para... contemplar a cena.

Quando finalmente a gótica está perto de terminar de saciar a sede diminui a pressão da água para solver um pouco expondo a língua. Isso deu a impressão que estava... deslizando a língua em uma... superfície...

Os dois rapazes saem de fininho já que ambos tiveram... a sensação máxima de... contemplamento... que um... corpo humano masculino tem para... oferecer. Diferente de Cartman e Kenny que estão no auge da... animação. Henrietta reparou muito bem ao fritar... em uma determinada região dos rapazes. Após disso sai lentamente para expor uma sexual reboar.

Infelizmente ao tira a atenção do Kenny. De repente ele sente uma forte dor nas costa como se tivesse sendo atingido. O loiro não entende o que aconteceu. Apenas ver uma bola de tênis jogada no chão.

Não só a parte masculina estava reparando a cena a seguir, mas uma parte feminina – mais precisamente uma morena de boina – estava reparando a cena. O que nem incomodou foi o showzinho que a gótica – ou 'puta gótica' como a morena quer referir – estava fazendo, mas sim a reação do seu namorado que estava... babando pelo show.

"Só podia ser um pervertido mesmo" pensa Wendy enquanto continua jogando tênis.

* * *

Mais uma noite tranqüila para South Park sendo precisamente 20 horas ainda tendo um considerado movimento. De repente as luzes do centro da cidade começam piscar. Algumas pessoas param assustadas ao reparar o pisca e pisca das luzes.

- Claros cidadãos de South Park – disse uma voz ameaçadora fazendo que todos prestem atenção assustados – essa cidade passou muito tempo em paz e tranqüilidade, mas finalmente eu voltei. Presencie o retorno do Professor Caos – uma luz se acende revelando o alto ego de Butters.

Professor Caos está usando uma camisa sem mangas azul claro, uma calça jeans preta, uma bota de metálica que cobre até a altura do joelho, luvas pretas, proteção metálica nos antebraços, um elmo metálico com uma jóia no meio da testa que da impressão que é um protetor de cabeça do boxe e uma capa vermelha.

- Oh meu Deus. Professor Caos está volta – disse uma mulher me pânico.

- Professor Caos – disse os outros cidadãos uns seguidos dos outros. O pânico já está naquela parte da cidade.

- Como meu primeiro ato de super vilão vou tirar sua preciosa internet – estende as mãos e aparentemente nada aconteceu.

Logo os cidadãos tentaram acessar internet pelo celular, mas misteriosamente estava sem sinal.

- Professor Caos acabou com a internet – disse todos entrando em pânico.

- Sintam o meu poder – disse dando uma risada maligna.

- Vejam ali – disse uma mulher chamando atenção de todos e apontando o dedo – é Mysterion.

Em cima do prédio estava o novo Mysterion, o mesmo que tirou a glória de Kenny.

- Viva Mysterion veio nos salvar – disse os cidadãos em coro.

- Isso se ele me pegar – disse Caos saindo de vista de todos .

- Você não vai escapar Caos – disse Mysterion indo atrás dele.

Não demora muito para internet voltar em South Park. Isso foi calculado pelo Professor Caos já que com o passar dos anos o garoto virou hacker mais temido da internet. Mexer nos IPs de todos os canais de acesso da internet da cidade não foi difícil para o garoto.

Professor Caos tenta fugir antes que seu maior rival o pegue. Como estava olhando para trás nem percebe que existe algo no seu caminho que faz esbarra acidentalmente fazendo cair. Essa barreira não é o que, mas sim alguém. Mysterion apareceu na sua frente.

- Se entregue Caos. Seus planos de vilania acabaram – disse o herói.

- Como você conseguiu chegar na minha frente tão rápido? – disse o loiro vilão.

- Eu sou o anjo da noite. Eu vou está em qualquer lugar que o crime existir. Agora Chaos devolva a conexão das pessoas e você pode escapar tranqüilo, caso o contrário terei que apelar para a violência.

De repente os dois escutam de longe uma freada de carro, uns dois quarterões de aonde o herói e o vilão estão.

- Droga! Eu preciso ir. Espero que a internet volte quando terminar de investigar o que aconteceu. Caso contrário eu vou te perseguir Chaos – Mysterion sai correndo para o suposto acidente de transito.

- Tive sorte desta vez – responde o vilão loiro.

* * *

Enquanto Professor Caos estava no centro da cidade chamando atenção, Steve Black está na sua luxuosa limousine retornando para casa. Está acompanhado com seu motorista e dois seguranças. É um advogado bem sucedido que tem uma esposa que trabalha em uma empresa farmacêutica multinacional. Só que poucos sabem que é Steve responsável pela maior parte da fortuna da família Black.

- Quanto tempo a gente chegar na mansão? – pergunta Black meio indiferente para seus subordinados.

- Chegaremos em torno de cinco minutos – disse o motorista.

- Seja mais rápido – disse o padrão sem querendo saber das desculpas do empregado, enquanto degusta

- Sim senhor – disse acelerando sem questionar as ordens de seu chefe. A palavra de Black é lei e precisa ser rigorosamente obedecida.

Tudo seria uma ida tranqüila em casa, mas de repente um balão de tinta acerta a janela do motorista que faz uma manobra brusca e freia.

- Mas que porra que você está fazendo? – Black fica indignado já que o vinho é derramado na sua camisa branca.

- Parece que a gente está sendo... – o motorista não tem tempo de falar já algo quebra o vidro da frente, uma mão atravessa o vidro e puxa o motorista fazendo que o senhor Black fique bastante assustado.

- Vão lá fora e veja o que está acontecendo – disse Steve para seus seguranças que não falaram nada. Apenas saem da limousine e sacam as suas respectivas armas de fogo. Só que não acham nenhum sinal do agressor e do motorista.

Sorrateiramente um ser pega os dois seguranças e os nocauteia com facilidade graças aos golpes dados na nuca deles.

Steve se assusta e tenta ficar no meio da limousine trancando as portas. Fica assustado como um rato cercado por um gato.

De repente a porta esquerda da limousine é arrancada e um ser misterioso pega Steve e tira logo de veiculo para jogar no chão.

- Quem é você? – disse bastante assustado, mas reparando detalhes do misterioso ser.

É um adolescente alto com bom porte físico e com cabelos castanhos. Está vestido de... herói. Está usando uma calça e uma jaqueta justa de preto fosco, botas intensamente pretas, um cinto de utilidade preto com uma fivela dourado e alguns recipientes dourados no lado direito e esquerdo, duas tiras de coro pretas acima do pulso para deixar as mangas justas, um 'C' bordado no peito direito da jaqueta, coleira que contem uns dois centímetros de corrente, óculos estilo ciclope dos X-Mens preto sendo que na parte das lentes é branco meio transparente, um logo personalizado nas costas todo branco onde pode ler as palavras 'Coon', dentes pórticos que da um ar de selvagem e pequenas garras aparentando serem muito afiadas.

- Eu sou seu pior pesadelo.

CONTINUA

Esse foi um dos capítulos que teve mais alteração se comparar com uma vez. Incrível que na primeira versão nem reparei que fiz uma grande besteira. Na antiga versão Mysterion e Chaos escutam um barulho de freada nos limites da cidade, mas como vão escutar isso se a distancia entre o limite da cidade e o centro é grande que só? Realmente não usei bom senso.

Outra coisa que mudei para aqueles que leram a antiga fic, que não usei "o Rosa" (para aqueles que lembram dele) e no lugar coloquei o General Desordem.

Até a próxima.


End file.
